Repede's Revenge
by Baby Kat Snophlake
Summary: The story where Repede is thinking: "How dare Yuri allow it to happen! Oh, he hasn't heard the last of this!" If you haven't collected Rita into your party, you will be spoiled, but not by much. -


**EDIT-A/N:** For those who have already reviewed, thank you, I truly appreciate your feedback. But if you are new to this story, please do not review unless you have **constructive criticism** to give me. I don't want to be told how good I am or how much I sucked if you don't have a reason for saying so. I'd rather you say nothing at all if you can't tell me why you liked or hated something. If I am out of character, if my writing sucks, if my plot sucks, if my description sucks, if my dialogue sucks, if my style sucks, if my vocabulary sucks, if I'm not interesting you, if I put in a deal-breaker, if I irritated a pet peeve, if I am missing something, if I don't meet expectation, if you think I have potential but have too much to say, if you wish I had done something--anything-- differently, if you just plain hate what I've done with a character, plot, action, description, suspense, if I failed at an attempt at using a writing tool, if I have spelling errors, if I repeat words, if I use the wrong word, if the first sentence didn't grab your attention and you want to hit the back button, if I have grammar errors, or any kind of errors at all for that matter, if something is wrong or doesn't feel right and you just can't put your finger on it, if you hate my title or summary, even if all you can say is, "you want to know why, but I'm not sure so I can't tell you. It just doesn't work" **with a copy of the quote that doesn't work for you**, please do me the honor of telling me so, even if it's in the form of an email, PM, or review, I don't care how you do it, just tell me. Yes, I am begging for concrit. But please don't leave feedback that simply says "that was good. Nice job." I want to know the **why**. Thank you.

* * *

**Repede's Revenge**

**By Baby Kat Snophlake**

After the long day of travel, they were exhausted and yet for supper all they had was dog food courtesy of the only canine in the group, a navy blue and silver one-eyed temperamental wolf hybrid by the name of Repede. Rita glared at the mutt as she stuffed herself into her bedrolls, muttering something about not allowing the dog to cook anymore. Karol was putting up a brave face but Yuri could hear his stomach rumbling from hunger or sickness, the latter probably more likely.

In fact, as Yuri glanced around camp, Repede was the only one in good spirits, having curled up near the fire but not so close to singe his fur while everyone else was staring longingly at their food sack as if wishing for a late night snack made from a decent recipe by human hands. Estelle creeped closer to Repede watching him sleep and somehow Yuri knew what was on her mind.

They've been traveling as a group for so long and yet Repede had yet to allow her to touch him and that drove her mad. It wasn't like she would hurt him, but Repede never was the kind to be touched. Yuri smiled, wondering if he should warn him. But then again, it might be more fun to watch what would happen.

Repede uncurled, rolling to his back with his long tongue lolling, and his feet began waving through the air as if he was chasing something. Estelle paused, tilting her head with curiosity. He growled in his sleep, surely he was chasing something and Yuri had no doubts that it was monsters. As Estelle had mentioned before, Repede and Yuri both loved fighting monsters; apparently it was good enough to dream about fighting them too.

Then Estelle reached a tentative hand out to touch Repede's exposed belly. It wasn't quite what she imagined. He was quite greasy and filthy, but underneath the grains of dirt, she could feel a hint of soft silver fur and a heart beating beneath. The change was instantaneous as she ran her hand along his chest, savoring that she had finally outsmarted the dog. What happened next, she wasn't prepared for.

Repede's front legs stopped kicking, in fact he pulled them against himself as if hoping to expose more tummy for pettings. His rear legs stretched as far as they would go while his growls softened to an almost cat-like purr of pleasure. Yuri looked on almost laughing. If Repede woke up now, Yuri was sure he would have to be careful. The dog wouldn't forgive him for this anytime soon without revenge.

Estelle, in the meantime, took up a fit of giggles, watching Repede enjoying in his sleep something he would've rather chewed off his foot for than allow when he was awake. Satisfied that she finally managed to pet him, Estelle pulled her hand back and admired the sleeping dog.

Until a single eye opened, gazing at her with horror, and quicker than a flash of lightening, Repede rose to his feet, bristling and growling, his teeth bared as if she had committed some horrible crime. All the same, he stalked off, curling up behind some thorn bush, and leaving Estelle to her giggling by the fire. Yuri knew better though. He had known that dog for far too long, understood him far too well.

Repede was only appearing to sulk, pretending to be displeased, but Yuri wouldn't have been surprised if Repede was awake far before Estelle removed her hand.

* * *

The next morning Yuri awoke to the sun breaking out over the valley. Karol was already relighting the fire for breakfast while Rita was closely guarding the food sack, tossing a paranoid gaze all around the camp as if looking for something. Estelle was still sleeping by the fire, a wide smile still planted on her face. In fact, the only face he couldn't see made him worry just a little and he no longer wondered why Rita looked like she was trying to give herself whiplash to see everything around her.

That's when Yuri felt it...

A warm gooey sensation that completely sogged the seat of his pants and he knew at once that it wasn't of his own doing. He sat up stiffly. He could almost hear Repede's sniggering.

"Yuri? Are you okay?" Karol had looked up from the blazing campfire and was now setting a pan over it with a puzzled look on his face. "You seem kind of—"

"I'm fine." Yuri said. He sat with a knee upraised, his arm resting on it. He wondered how he was supposed to get cleaned up without anyone noticing. The nearest stream wasn't for miles. And worse yet, neither was the mud. _Where_ Repede managed to find mud was beyond Yuri. He waited until everyone else had settled themselves with their breakfast before he dared to move. When he couldn't hold off any longer, he stood up, facing them and wondered how to tactfully reach the pan without anyone catching a glimpse of his backside.

He sidled around behind Rita, looping to stand next to Estelle who had awoken and was now enjoying her breakfast. The plan was perfect, working so well until one thing Yuri hadn't counted on emerged from the bushes behind him. He turned sharply, threw his sword in the air catch the handle, and he swung it to toss the sheath aside. He pointed the tip right in front of Repede's nose, but the dog wasn't worried at all.

Indeed, Repede was smiling.

And Yuri paled, understanding.

"Yuri! Are you okay?!" It was Estelle.

"Ew! Yuri, we're trying to eat here!" Rita made retching sounds while Karol moaned and Yuri heard the distinct clatter of his fork hitting his plate.

"I just lost my appetite... Thanks a lot, Yuri."

Yuri turned around to face them. Karol was cross-eyed holding his stomach while Rita held her hand over her mouth as if trying not to vomit. Estelle was rising to her feet to assist him simpering, "Oh, it's not like you to be unable to control your bowels, Yuri! Are you sick?"

"No," Yuri assured her, "it's just Repede..."

Estelle paused, confused. "But... you soiled yourself... What does that have to do with Repede?"

Yuri glared at the dog who was now helping himself to Rita's leftover breakfast, his long crooked tail held high like a flag.

"Okay, Repede, I get it. Let's just get going so we can find a river."

Repede smiled, almost chuckling under his foul breath as he led the others across the valley. Karol had taken to laughing and hadn't quit until Yuri threatened to leave him behind in the Quoi Woods with the Eggbear, but Rita was shaking her head with Estelle, both feeling like "Repede did it" was just an excuse to hide Yuri's embarrassment. It certainly explained why Estelle kept throwing concerned looks over her shoulder to Yuri who hung back on purpose to hide his soiled fanny. She was undoubtedly wondering what sickness Yuri had caught and how soon they'd be able to find a doctor. What made it worse was how Rita kept grinning, asking if he needed a potty break before going any further so often that Yuri thought about scooping up after Repede next time he went and throwing it at her.

* * *

A/N: --snickers--

--Kat


End file.
